Tired
by Lucifer'sfavoritedemon
Summary: Sammy's Tired...and Dean is horny! but of course it all started off with Dean tryin to wake Sam up! **Wincest**


**Tired,**

**A Horny Dean and a tired Sam... What's to come of this? let's find out!**

**Sam is sleeping peacefully, that is until his big brother decided to walk into the motel room and slam the door, jerking Sam awake in the process!**

**"What the Hell Dean! Tryin to sleep here man!" says Sam, **

**"Sorry bro! Time to get up, c'mon!" says Dean while pullin the covers off of Sam.**

**"Dude i'm tired let me sleep!" says Sam glaring at his older brother, snatching the covers back and tries to go back to sleep. So Dean tries another approach to waking up his younger brother! Dean climbs up on Sam and straddles his lap, staring at him. Sam grunts and opens his eyes to stare at Dean: "C'mon up you get!" says Dean while moving his hips on Sam's lap, his ass ontop of Sam's now hardening cock. Sam groans at the movements and bites his lip. Dean raises his eyebrows at that and smirks, grinding alittle harder on his brothers jean's covered cock and groans alittle. **

**"Dean-" Sam gets interupted by Dean's lips on his, moving his hips and starts unbuttoning his and Sam's shirts. Dean pulls away breathless and takes off his and Sammy's shirts and runs his hands down Sam's fine toned muscled body, He looks at Sam's eyes and see's lust and love, and he's pretty sure his mirrors Sam's! He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks it. Sam begins to writhe under his brother hot tongue and gentle biting on his now sensitive nipple! Dean slowly moves down his baby brothers body and has his pant's unbuttoned and off along with his boxer's in a matter of a few seconds! They don't need much of words at this moment, they just need eachother! They've waited so long for this moment that they are almost speachless! The only sounds you can hear in this motel room is the sound of Sam's panting! Dean locks eyes with his panting brother and dips his tongue into Sam's slit, lapping up the precum that had gathered there, and all at once Dean takes his baby brothers entire length in and sucks hard! Sam is panting, and moaning, and writhing under his brothers hot, wet mouth! wanting more and more of it! One hand fists into the covers and the other makes its way to Dean's head and tugs lightly on his brown/blonde hair, making Dean suck even harder and moan, sending vibrations up Sam's cock! Dean stops and pulls off Sam before Sam can cum, much to Sam's enjoyment! He already has come addicted to Dean's wet skilled mouth! Dean then takes off his pants and boxers and goes for the lube; **

**"Are you sure bout this Sammy?" asks Dean slightly worried his brother would turn him down! **

**"Of course Dean! I want you! I've waited so long! please fuck me big brother" says Sam panting and locking eyes with his older brother.**

**"Ok Sammy, tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop!" says Dean applying some lube onto his fingers, he spreads Sam's legs and circles Sam's entrence with his finger, slowly he inserts it, watching Sam closely for any signs that he's in pain, But Sam just arches his back slightly, pushing back onto his brothers finger, wanting more! **

**"De please!" whines Sam tryin to get Dean to hurry up preparing him and get to the much needed fucking! Dean adds another finger and another, still watching closely just incase he see's Sam's in any pain! Dean's up to four fingers inside Sam when he deems Sam ready! He applys lube onto his thick, hard cock and gently enters Sam, again watchin Sam to see if he's in pain! When Dean's finally fully inside of Sam, Sam's panting hard, slowly adjusting to Dean's length. Once Sam doesn't feel much pain anymore he looks at his older brother and nods, giving him the okay to start moving. Dean slowly moves in and out of Sam, not wanting to hurt him!**

**"Dean im not that fragile, so stop with the teasing and FUCK ME!" whines/screams Sam, pushing back against Dean's slow movements! Its when Dean starts drilling into Sam's ass that Sam's arching his back and pushing back against his brother's hard cock! **

**"Ohhh De'! Feels so fucking good! Faster! Harder! Break me!" moans Sam while wrapping his legs around Dean's waist pulling him in even deeper! Dean speeds up and starts pounding into Sam, making the headboard bang against the wall! Sam's mouth drops open and throws his head back as Dean found his prostate and starts pounding it! **

**"Ohhh shit! Ohhh fuck yeah! Pound my ass De!" screams Sam! He's close, and he moves his hand to his neglected cock, only to have it slapped away by Dean, Dean grips Sam's cock and jerks it intime with his thrusts**

**"Fuck yeah Sammy! So tight! Mmm baby boy, so good! Gonna cum for me? Huh? gonna cum all over my hand?" says Dean with every thrust and jab to Sam's prostate!**

**"YES! Gonna cum for you Dean! Oh God! you feel so good! Gonna Cum De', Gonna cum so fuckin hard!" says Sam as he throws his head back and practically screams 'DEAN!' as he cums harder than ever, his ass tightens around Dean's cock, and haves Dean speeding up!**

**"Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Fuck Yeah, baby boy! Gonna cum! Gonna- OH fuck SAMMY!" and with that Dean throws his head back and slams deep inside of Sam and cums! after their insane orgasms, Dean slowly slides outta Sam and falls next to him, Gathering him into his arms! To satisfied and tired to take a shower they both fall asleep with murmers of 'I love you De' and 'I love you too Sammy'**

**The End!**

**I hope this one was better than the last! If any of you didnt like it, then I apprectiate you taking the time to read it! Please review if you have any suggestions on how I can approve my stories! Im thinkin bout changin my name from Balthazarishot to Sam-I-Am or something! Thanks so much for reading! **

**-Balthazarishot**


End file.
